Just Beautiful
by Ababy99
Summary: SlighAU. A new girl moves into Tree Hill, hoping to change the perspectives of some of the people there...rr
1. One

**Just…Beautiful**

**Summary: A new girl moves to tree hill, Riley Durham, who moved to Tree Hill to live with her grandpa (you guessed it) Whitey! Here's what's all going down with the Tree Hill gang: Peyton has tried coke and opened a club called TRIC with Karen. Nathan and Haley never got married because, ha, Haley is not in my story (sorry Naley lovers, please forgive me!). Brooke is still pissed off at Peyton and Lucas because of the cheating thing. Peyton likes Jake, Jake still has Jenny. Felix and Anna are not in my story. Lucas and Nathan are brothers (and act like it) but Nathan is still the cocky, self centered, trouble athlete (maybe Riley will change that?) Anyways, I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I hope you guys like it!**

**xxx**

Riley took a deep breath as she backed away to look at all the luggage she had successfully carried into her room. Her grandpa, or Whitey as she referred to him, was at Tree Hill High. Her parents had told her that he was "just some basketball coach", but Riley knew that he was much more. She remembered watching one of the games that he coached when she was little; he loved those guys, and you could see it in the way he coached and the way he would yell and scream.

Riley had become quite fond of the sport herself. She picked up the basketball that was rolling astray on her floor and twirled it on her finger. She looked at the clock and decided to just head down to the high school and check it out herself. Riley put on her favorite jean jacket and with one simple swift picked up her car keys to her silver mustang and headed out the door.

She walked along the walkway until she reached the gym doors. She looked at her watch, but when she went to go in one very pissed off brunette came storming out the door, followed by a very apologetic looking blonde. Riley shook her head and laughed, and then sat down on the bench and decided to watch.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled, but Brooke kept going, "Brooke!"

Brooke snapped around, "What?" She yelled.

"You can't ignore me forever," Peyton pointed out, "I mean…We're best friends, we've never let a guy get between us before."

Brooke stood her ground and crossed her arms, "Until now!" Brooke said sarcastically, "I can't believe you would sink so low."

"Brooke, it was a mistake," Peyton said as she threw her hands up in defense, "We were going to tell you, but…In my room you kept saying how much you really liked him and stuff, and I don't know I just…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "So you just let me stand in your room and mumble on like an idiot, while in the back of your mind you knew that you were fucking my boyfriend?"

"We never had sex!" Peyton screamed, which took Brooke taken aback, "We were going to stop seeing each other…I promise!"

Brooke glared at her ex-best friend, "You know, before when I was all dumb and naïve, I would've actually believed you…"

"Brooke," Peyton said in a pleading voice.

"But now," Brooke started, "I don't believe anything you say or do, because you've already lied to my face plenty of times before!"

Peyton went to say something but stopped herself, "Fine Brooke," Peyton said as she started to walk away, "Whatever." Peyton walked away leaving a fuming Brooke behind.

Riley stood up and walked up to Brooke, "Boyfriend stealer?" She asked.

Brooke looked at Riley and then watched Peyton walk away, "Yes, and ex-best friend…"

"Ouch," Riley said, "That's always the worst."

"It's happened to you?" Brooke asked, becoming more and more intrigued by this new girl.

Riley sighed and nodded her head, "I believe it was in tenth grade," she began as her and Brooke sat down on the bench Riley was occupying, "Her name was Melanie, and my boyfriend's name was Charlie…One day after school I found them at Mel's house totally doing it," Riley said as she leaned back and let the breeze go over her, "Exed the both of them off my list of favorite people."

Brooke and Riley laughed and Brooke looked down at the beautiful bracelet on Riley's wrist, "Cute bracelet," Brooke commented, and then nudged Riley playfully, "Expensive, too."

"Thanks," Riley said as she looked down at it, "You can borrow it sometime if you'd like."

"Shut up!" Brooke said excitedly as she stared at the bracelet, "Who got it for you?"

Riley played with the bracelet, "My parents," she said softly.

"Lucky," Brooke said, "My parents don't buy me gifts…They just give me the money to buy gifts for myself," she said with a small laugh, "Parents suck."

Riley laughed weakly, "Yeah…" She said and then looked down at her watch, "Well I have to get in there, my grandpa's in there so…"

"Wait," Brooke said, "Whitey's your grandpa?"

Riley laughed, "Yeah," she said, "I'm Riley Durham."

"Brooke Davis," Brooke said with a dimpled smile, "Welcome to Tree Hill," she said and then with a wave walked towards the parking lot.

Riley smiled and walked into the gym where she saw Whitey talking to the team. All the guys looked at her and they're jaws dropped, Riley smiled politely. She was used to this kind of attention from guys, she was lucky to have a very pretty family. Whitey yelled some stuff at the boys, but then turned around and saw his granddaughter.

Whitey smiled as Riley walked up to him and gave him a big hug, "Hey Whitey," Riley whispered in his ear.

"Hey darlin'," Whitey said as he hugged her back. Whitey looked at his players and pointed his finger at them, "This is my granddaughter Riley…Any of you boys lay a finger on her I'm going to make sure that your head is permanently inside your ass!" Riley and the guys laughed as Whitey protected his beautiful granddaughter, "That means you Nathan," he said jokingly as all the players' ooh-ed.

Riley waited outside for Whitey as the guys started filing out. She sat and paced around until she heard someone's voice behind her, "You know I never knew Whitey had a granddaughter," the guy said.

Riley turned around and saw a tall, muscular, good looking guy standing there confidently, Riley guessed he was Nathan, "Well Nathan, I guess you learn something new everyday," she said with a cute smile.

"Has Whitey told you about me?" Nathan asked in confusion.

Riley shook her head, "I guessed," she said, "Tall, muscular, cocky…Obviously you must be The Nathan Scott," she teased.

"I'm sometimes referred to as The King, but since you're new here I'll let it slide," he said charmingly.

"You're used to getting your own way aren't you?" Riley asked, out of the blue.

Nathan shrugged, "Most of the time."

"So, you think I'm the type of girl that puts out after you use one of your lines on her?" Riley asked, "Well I'm not," she said before Nathan could say anything, "I have a little something called dignity, and, yeah, you are attractive and everything, but I don't think I'm your type…"

Nathan liked a challenge, "Oh really?" He asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Maybe because I'm not sleazy like most of the girls you've probably dated," Riley said with a cute smile.

Nathan mocked hurt, "Whoa, who says I date sleazy chicks?"

"The fact that called girls 'chicks'," Riley pointed out and then looked at her watch, "I can't believe you actually spent so much time on me…"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Maybe I have a _chick_ waiting in the car…"

"Maybe you don't…" Riley said softly, "Maybe you don't _really_ have anyone…Maybe your just alone, but afraid to admit it."

Nathan looked around outside and then back at Riley, "It was nice talking to you Riley," he said as he walked away, "I hope we can do this again soon."

Riley rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. Whitey came walking towards her and pointed to Nathan who was getting into his car, "He's a wild one, Riley," he warned her.

Riley laughed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can see that look in your eye whenever you talk to that boy," Whitey said.

Riley put her arm around her grandpa and walked with him, "I'm not interested in that guy, believe me…"

**xxx **

Riley sat in her room on a Friday night and flipped through the television channels. If she were back at home she'd be out drinking and partying; normal stuff, but since Tree Hill was her new home and she had just gotten there yesterday, she didn't have time to get into the whole party scene.

The doorbell rang and Riley rushed to get it, and saw Whitey open the door and rub his temples, "Riley's it's for you," he said as Brooke popped into the house with a huge grin on her face.

"Brooke!" Riley exclaimed.

Brooke smiled and gave Riley a small hug, "So there's this bitchin' party tonight," she said with a wink, "You interested in coming?"

Riley looked at Whitey with pleading eyes, "If my favorite, most adorable, most awesome grandpa says I can," she hinted.

Whitey sighed and looked at Riley and then at Brooke, "Are you trying to corrupt the youth of America?" He asked Brooke.

"It's one of my hobbies," Brooke replied with a cute giggle, "Come on Whitey! She'll be in my eye sight all night, and she needs to have some fun!"

Whitey fixed his head and rubbed his eyes, "Go on," he said to Riley.

Riley kissed Whitey on the cheek and then rushed excitedly out the door with Brooke, "Oh my god I love you, dude!" Riley exclaimed as she got into Brooke's car.

"Well I had to invite you!" Brooke said in a 'duh' tone of voice, "You're only like the hottest girl in the school…Well, second hottest," Brooke said as she turned up the radio.

Riley laughed and danced along to the music, "Is there going to be alcohol at this party?"

"Of course!" Brooke exclaimed, "I mean, the only thing to do around Tree Hill is get drunk and have sex," she said with a smile and then looked at Riley seriously, "You do drink right?"

Riley nodded her head, "Duh," she teased, "So tell me new friend…How many partners have you had?"

"You just get right to it don't you?" Brooke said as she pulled alongside Tim's house. The two got out of the car and Brooke linked arms with Riley, "Let's see…I think the number would definitely shock you."

Riley playfully hip bumped Brooke, "Do we have a little slut on our hands?"

"Girls got needs," Brooke said with a sigh, "What about you miss new girl? Virgin, slut…Give me the dirt."

The two girls walked into the party and saw that it was already jammed pack, "I'm definitely not a virgin," Riley said, "And I might just be a slut," she said with a wink.

Brooke and Riley laughed as they made their way over to the drink table. Brooke looked over to across the room and then looked at Riley, "I think I spotted something tasty over there…So I'll see you at the end of the night," she said with a playful smile and then walked off.

Riley laughed and poured herself a drink; she saw the blonde girl that Brooke had been screaming at come over with an empty cup, "What are you drinking tonight?" Riley asked as she held up the bottle of vodka.

"Vodka will do," she said as she handed Riley her cup. The blonde sighed and looked around the room, "I don't mean to sound like the bitter ex-best friend or anything, but…I see that you and Brooke have been hanging out a lot since the other day."

"Yeah," Riley said as she filled the girl's cup, "I'm Riley Durham."

"Peyton Sawyer," Peyton said as she took her cup, and took a drink.

Riley smiled, "Awesome name," she complimented, "I always liked names like Riley and Peyton because no one ever had them you know?"

Peyton smiled weakly and shrugged, "I guess…" She said and took another sip from her cup.

"I know that you probably think I'm stepping in and becoming Brooke's new best friend and all this shit," Riley began, "But I'm not trying to do anything to hurt anyone…I'm new here, and I just want to make friends. And I don't want you to think that I have anything against you because I don't…"

Peyton downed her drink, "If that's your story," she said and then walked off into the party.

Riley groaned and walked outside on the patio she bit the brim of her cup and looked at the pool, she sat down on one of the beach chairs and sighed.

Nathan walked outside and saw Riley lying in a pool chair, he smiled to himself and walked over to her, "Nice night for a swim," he said to her.

"You're just trying to get me all cold and wet so that you can wrap your muscular arms around me and warm me up," Riley said with a smug grin.

Nathan set down his drink and then took off his shirt and jeans, "What are you doing?" Riley asked as she sat up in the chair.

"Going swimming," Nathan said and then took off his boxers.

Riley covered her eyes and laughed, "I can't believe that you actually just did that!" She heard a splash from the pool, and then she looked at him, "You're really weird you know that?"

"Kind of turns you on though doesn't it?" Nathan asked, "Maybe just a little?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Maybe in your dreams," she said and then got up from the chair.

"Why are you trying so hard not to like me?" Nathan asked.

Riley turned around and scoffed, "I'm not trying…You either like someone or you **don't**…_I_ don't like _you_ because _I_ think _you're_ a jerk."

"I'm a jerk because I like to swim?" Nathan asked.

Riley sighed, "You're a jerk because you know that deep, deep down you want to be a better person, but you're too caught up in all your bull shit to realize it."

"You think you know everything don't you?" Nathan said sarcastically, "Well news flash. You don't!"

Riley laughed bitterly, "You—," She began, but was cut off by a ditzy, drunk cheerleader who jumped into the pool with Nathan.

The two started making out, and Riley knew where they were headed. Riley rolled her eyes and walked back into the house. Riley watched Peyton storm out of the house and she followed her.

**xxx**

Riley walked through the dark graveyard and heard Peyton sobbing. She saw Peyton sitting by a grave with her head in her hands. Riley sat down beside Peyton and put a comforting hand on her back, "Hey," she said softly.

Peyton looked up at her, "Hey…I didn't know anyone was here…"

"Sorry to bother you I just," Riley began, "I saw you leave the party, and I wanted to know if you were okay…"

Peyton shrugged, "My mom died when I was eleven, and sometimes I just…I come back to just remember you know?"

"Yeah I know," Riley said as she started to become teary eyed herself, "My mom died too…"

Peyton's jaw dropped and she looked at Riley. Riley smiled sadly as the two girls hugged each other for warmth, and for comfort.

**Read and Review.**

**A/N: This story is just something I'm trying…If you like where I'm going with this then I'll continue…I don't know what I'm going to do with this right now, I've been having writer's block lately.**


	2. Two

**Just…Beautiful**

**Thanks all you guys for the reviews: CrAzY4tHeSuN, OTHlover04, gannonsgirl, Maggie, Mony19, Swedishblonde, Chasity03, and nookie forever.**

**nookie forever- Michelynne is exactly who I am modeling this character after! I just thought Michelynne was a very pretty girl, and just would be perfect as a "Riley" so thank you for getting where this story was going.**

**Okay, in this chapter you readers are probably going to have some questions, so I am just going to answer them now. Riley has been to Tree Hill before, when she was younger, that's how she knows Lucas; your probably going to wonder why Lucas didn't talk to her after basketball practice when Whitey introduced her to everyone, and it's because he had already seen her leave. Riley and Lucas are going to take on the Haley/Lucas role as best friends. And I know you think that two people can't be this close after years of not seeing each other, but believe me they can, especially when they're so much alike. Also, for all you Brucas lovers, Riley and Lucas are strictly friends. You're welcome! And correction; no Jake and Jenny in my story.**

* * *

Riley walked out of the cemetery and began to walk back into town. It had been weird being so close to Peyton; a person that she was expected to hate. Brooke obviously had history with Peyton, but Riley knew that Peyton had done some serious damage with their friendship.

Riley sighed and walked into a cute little café, called Karen's Café. She looked around and immediately saw a face that she recognized, "Lucas!" She squealed, as Luke turned around and smiled.

Riley ran up and jumped into his arms, "Hey you," he said with a smile as Riley gleamed up at him, "I was going to talk to you after practice, but you and Whitey were already headed out…How is everything?"

"Fine," Riley lied, "I just came back because I decided I wanted to live with Whitey."

"Miss. Riley gave up her life of money and glamour to live down in old Tree Hill?" Lucas mocked, "Should I bow to you?"

They both walked out of the café, and Riley smacked him in the arm, "No, but you can kiss my ass!" She said and then stuck her tongue out.

"Nice mouth," Lucas said, "You little bitch," he teased.

Riley playfully pushed him, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"God no," Lucas exclaimed, "What kind of sicko do you think I am?"

Riley laughed out loud and sat down on the bench, "It's so awesome to see you, dude! It's been forever…"

"Yeah I know," Lucas said as he sat down beside her, "Ever since that one day at the playground you kissed me on the lips!"

Riley groaned, "Luke, I was like 8 okay?"

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" Lucas said, blaming her, "You knew that if you got me into that club house that I would be forced to kiss you!"

Riley mocked hurt, "Okay. You are the one who came towards me; you tried to shove that 8 year old tongue down my throat!"

"Whatever," Lucas said as his laughter softened, "You know…I haven't laughed this hard in forever."

Riley smiled, "I'm glad I can be of help," she said.

The two of them sat there laughing, and Brooke barged up to the two of them and stood there with her hands planted on her hips, "Riley how can you be talking to him?" She asked with a little hurt in her voice.

"This is Lucas," Riley said, slight confusion overcoming her expression, "We've been friends since we were like 8…" Riley could feel the tension between Brooke and Lucas and mentally kicked herself, "Oh my god…" She said softly, "Lucas is the guy that went behind your back with Peyton…"

Brooke nodded her head and looked away from the two of them, "I guess Lucas left that out."

Riley looked at Lucas with disappointment, "I was going to tell you," Lucas began, and then got up from the bench and walked away.

Riley stood up and put her arm around Brooke, "I'll take you out for drinks," she whispered in her ear.

**xxx**

Brooke took another shot and leaned on Riley's shoulder, "I don't feel so good," she moaned.

"You've had like seven shots," Riley said with a small laugh, "Come on let's get you home," she said as Brooke hung onto her.

Riley got Brooke inside the car, and then started the car. Brooke started giggling and looked out the window, "You know I actually loved him," she slurred, "I gave him everything, my body, my soul, my heart…And he just stepped on all of that and screwed around with my ex-best friend," she said bitterly.

"People make mistakes, Brooke," Riley said.

"I know that Lucas is your best guy pal or whatever, but he's an ass," Brooke said.

Riley chuckled softly, "He might be an ass sometimes, but if he's the Lucas I know…Then he's a really good guy."

"I really loved him," Brooke said as she broke down in tears.

Riley felt Brooke's pain and put her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "Hun, you know that he really loved you too…"

"But he went behind my back with my best friend," she said; raising her voice, "How can that be love?"

Riley sighed and pulled into Brooke's driveway, "Ignoring him isn't going to make the situation any easier Brooke."

"I know," Brooke said as she cried in her hands, "It's just…When I see him I want to be the girl that he kisses and hugs…Ignoring him just makes it easier to pretend…"

"Pretend to what?" Riley asked.

Brooke wiped her eyes, "It makes it easier to pretend that I don't really need him…"

"Have you told him any of this?" Riley asked as she helped Brooke up into her room.

Brooke laid down on her bed and shook her head, "I don't want anything to do with those backstabbers," she said and then rolled over on her side and let her eyes close slowly.

**xxx**

Riley sighed and pulled a blanket over Brooke. She walked out of the house and got back into her car. Riley drove past the river court and saw someone shooting around. Riley parked her car and walked down to the court; she saw Nathan shooting around.

For a moment she didn't see the cocky jerk. She just saw Nathan Scott; the basketball player; the normal guy. Riley sat down on the bleachers and clapped her hands when Nathan dunked.

Nathan turned around and gave her a half smile; he walked over and wiped his brow, "I didn't know I had a cheering section."

"I thought you'd still be at the party," Riley said as she raised her one brow, "Pool girl not leave you satisfied?"

Nathan laughed, "While we were making out I thought about what you said…About how I'm alone, so I stopped myself and got out of the pool…"

"I'm impressed," Riley said with a smile.

Nathan took a drink from his water bottle, "Thought you would be…"

"So what's your story?" Riley asked as Nathan sat down beside her.

Nathan chuckled, "What makes you think I have a story?"

"I just do," Riley said slyly, "So…"

Nathan groaned, "Well, my parents are getting a divorce…My dad cares more about my basketball career than whether or not I'm breathing. My mom used to be off on business meetings, but then she came back. Um, I found out my mom cheated on my dad, and now they're fighting over me," he said and then caught his breath.

"Wow," Riley said soaking it all in, "I'm sorry Nathan…"

Nathan smiled, "No witty comebacks?" He asked.

"Not this time," Riley said as she cleared her throat, "I guess I kind of judged you too sonly…"

"Most people do," Nathan said with a shrug, and then sighed, "So what's your story?"

Riley laughed, "This was sharing time for you, not for me!"

"That's not fair," Nathan said as he nudged Riley, "Come on, what's wrong with your life?"

Riley saw a pair of headlights flash behind them, and she saw Peyton walk out of the car and walk towards the two of them, "Hey sorry if I'm walking in on anything," Peyton said apologetically.

"You weren't," Riley said, but Nathan disagreed.

Peyton smiled quickly and then crossed her arms, "I kind of needed to talk to you Riley…"

"Okay," Riley said and then looked at Nathan, "I'll talk to you later," she said with a smile and then got in her car and followed Peyton back to her house.

**xxx**

"Artsy room," Riley awed as she looked at the drawings on Peyton's walls, "So what's up?"

Peyton entwined her fingers and paced around the room, "I'm sorry for coming off like a bitch to you at the party tonight…"

Riley looked at the clock and it read 3:30AM, "Well…you mean last night," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a small laugh, "I just…I didn't mean to come off like a bitch."

Riley smiled, "It's okay…I would've been the same way if I were in your shoes…"

"So we're cool?" Peyton asked.

"Definitely," Riley said and then gave Peyton a hug, "Now all we have to do is work on this whole you and Brooke thing," she said before she left.

Peyton laughed sarcastically, "Yeah…Right."

**xxx**

Riley pulled into Whitey's driveway and walked into the front door. She tried to sneak to her room, but the living room light came on. Riley groaned and walked into the living room guiltily. Whitey sat there in his pajamas and looked at his watch, "Now my eyes may be going because of my old age," he began, "But I do believe it's about 3:39," Whitey said and then looked up at Riley, "Do you not know how to read a clock?"

"I'm sorry Whitey," Riley said with an apologetic smile.

Whitey kept a stern face, "Now I know that you've only been here a couple days, and we haven't been able to go over the ground rules so…" He began, "Curfew. 11:30," Riley groaned, "Deal with it," Whitey said, "Also, no boys allowed in the house."

"Fine," Riley groaned and then headed towards her room, but turned around and peeked into the living room, "I love you Whitey," she said with a smile and then walked back to her room.

Whitey sighed, "I love you too," he said with a smile.

**Read and Review**


	3. Three

**Just Beautiful **

Riley walked into school and saw Lucas walking into school with his headphones on. Riley sighed and ran to catch up to him; she playfully hip checked him and smiled up at him.

Lucas took off his head phones and smiled, "I didn't think you were ever going to talk to me again," he said.

"I shouldn't have been so…" Riley began, "So, I don't know, but whatever I was I shouldn't have been it," she said as Lucas laughed, "Brooke really cares about you…"

Lucas sighed, "Usually when people ignore you that means they hate you…"

"She told me last night about how much she cared about you," Riley said, pushing the subject.

"How many drinks did she have?" Lucas asked and then continued walking.

Riley groaned and caught up to Lucas again, "Okay, she had like seven shots and maybe a beer or two, but what she was telling me was real!"

"I screwed up Riley," Lucas said, "Brooke knows that, and I know that…I don't want to make the situation worse."

Riley sighed, "You're being so stubborn, Luke!"

"And you're being pushy!" Lucas retorted, "Look, Brooke was just talking nonsense because she was under the influence…"

Riley stopped and looked at Lucas in disappointment, "She was speaking from her heart Lucas…If anybody, you should be the first to understand that," she said and then walked away from him.

**xxx**

Brooke walked down the hall and saw Peyton coming her way. Brooke focused her gaze on the ground and walked past Peyton. Peyton sighed and turned around, "Brooke," she said pleadingly, "Can we please just stop doing this?"

"Do I know you?" Brooke asked as she turned around.

Peyton sighed, "Look, I know that the only thing you want is to see me get hit by a bus, but you're my best friend!"

"Correction," Brooke stated, "We're _ex_-best friends."

Peyton crossed her arms, "God Brooke you don't know how sorry I am! If I could take everything back I would!"

"Well you can't," Brooke said, "You're a pathetic, fake, lying bitch!"

Peyton felt the words cut deep, "I might be," she said; holding her ground, "But I never stopped being your friend."

"Maybe you should," Brooke said, "Because it's pretty pathetic…" She said coldly and then stormed off.

Riley walked out of the girls' bathroom and saw Peyton standing at one end of the hall and Brooke storming off. She and Peyton looked at each other, and Riley went after Brooke, "Brooke!" Riley screamed after her.

Brooke turned around and smiled, "Hey."

"Peyton really cares about you," Riley pointed out.

Brooke's smile fell, "Did you just come out here to defend her, because if you did I suggest you just go back inside…"

"Why are you so defensive?" Riley asked.

Brooke scoffed, "Two people I trusted went behind my back! I don't have a best friend anymore, and I don't have a boyfriend anymore!"

"But Peyton's trying!" Riley exclaimed, "I mean, at least give her the benefit of the doubt."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't want to, and I don't have to! God, whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side," Riley said, "That's the thing; I'm trying to help you both!"

"Well don't!" Brooke yelled, "Peyton might need your help, but I sure as hell don't!"

Riley sighed, "Brooke, you're a really good friend…I'm sorry okay? But I just think your making a mistake with this whole Peyton thing…And your making a mistake by not telling Lucas how you feel."

"That was a drunken stammer," Brooke muttered.

Riley ran her hand through her hair, "You have to start following your heart, Brooke," Riley said and then walked back into the school.

**xxx**

Peyton sat in her room and drew in front of her web cam. She looked up at the web cam; it was the same web cam that Brooke had caught her and Lucas on. She heard a knock at the door and Peyton looked up and saw Riley standing in her doorway.

"You cut out early," Riley said and then sat down on Peyton's bed.

Peyton nodded, "Yep…"

"I tried talking to Brooke," Riley said with a small laugh, "Didn't go over as well as I thought it would…"

Peyton laughed and walked over and sat beside Riley, "Brooke is Brooke…"

"God and I thought I was screwed up," Riley teased.

Peyton chuckled, "You seem to know what to do in every situation…Bad experiences?"

"I've had a few," Riley said, "But who hasn't?"

"You weren't raped were you?" Peyton asked apprehensively.

Riley laughed and shook her head, "No…Oh my god no!" She exclaimed, "I've just had some bad experiences that have made me learn a few things."

"You're probably the bravest person in Tree Hill," Peyton pointed out, "Everyone puts on this front, and it seems like you're the only one that's real."

Riley shrugged, "I could easily be putting on a front," she said.

"Are you?" Peyton asked.

"No," Riley said as she shook her head, "But don't think that I don't have problems of my own…"

Peyton gave her a comforting smile, "I know…With your mom and everything."

"Yeah," Riley said as her smile faded, "And everything," she said softly.

Peyton looked at her in confusion, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Riley smiled and patted Peyton's knee, "I'll talk to you later Peyton," she said and then started to walk out of the room.

"I'm here for you, you know," Peyton said.

Riley turned around and winked at her new friend, "Yeah…I know."

**xxx**

Riley sat down at the river court and looked up at the grey sky. It was going to rain, but she didn't care. She just sat on the bench until her ass got numb. Nathan sat down beside Riley; she didn't even hear him.

"It's going to storm," Nathan said as he looked up at the sky.

Riley shrugged, "I know…"

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as Riley looked away from him, "You don't seem like yourself today…"

Riley looked at Nathan, "I'm a happy person Nathan," she stated, "I don't cry…Ever…The only time I really ever cried was at my mom's funeral," she began.

"Wait," Nathan said, "Your mom died?"

Riley looked down at the ground, "Yeah," she said in almost a whisper.

Nathan put his arm around Riley, "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I really am…"

"It's okay," Riley said as she looked up at him, "I just…I'm not used to feeling so weak less, defenseless, and sad."

Nathan looked into her eyes, "I'm not used to seeing you without a smile on your face," he said.

"I'm not having a good day today," Riley said as she felt the tears form in her eyes.

"It's okay to cry," Nathan said; almost reading her mind, "You're a girl, you're allowed to do emotional shit like that."

Riley laughed softly, "I'm glad you didn't call me a 'chick', or else I would've had to beat your ass," she threatened.

"Do you miss her?" Nathan asked.

Riley nodded, "Everyday…"

"What happened to your dad?" Nathan asked as he let Riley lean into him.

Riley rested her head against Nathan's chest, "He cheated on my mom when I was, like, 13…"

"Wow," Nathan said softly, "I'm sorry Riley."

Riley shrugged and wiped a tear away, "I don't think about him much…Not as much as my mom."

"His loss," Nathan said as he kissed Riley's forehead.

Riley smiled and looked up at Nathan, "Who would've guessed I'd be having this conversation with you?"

"I'm glad I came down here…" Nathan said sincerely.

"I am too," Riley said as the raindrops slowly fell, "We're going to get soaked!"

Almost on cue the rain started pouring down; Riley screamed and jumped up from the bench and ran out on the court and looked up at the sky, "Nathan!" She screamed, "It's raining!"

Nathan laughed, "I noticed," he said as he stood and watched Riley. She was so beautiful and graceful.

"Come here!" Riley screamed; Nathan rolled his eyes playfully and ran out onto the middle of the court.

Nathan stood there and looked down at Riley as the rain dripped from his forehead down to his chin, "Is there a reason you wanted me out here?"

Riley bit her bottom lip and nodded; she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him towards her. She kissed Nathan passionately as the warmth of their tongues clashed. The kiss broke and the two looked at each other with complete love in their eyes. Nathan smiled and leaned in and kissed Riley again.

_**I wanna be with you, if you wanna be with me…**_

**Read and Review!**


	4. Four

**Just Beautiful**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, even though I did get some not so nice ones (ouch), but I'm trying to build up this Riley character; there's more to her than everyone thinks. So just bear with me, and you'll understand, I hope.**

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about…_

Riley walked into school with a smile on her face; she was really taking a liking to Nathan. He acted so sweet and so considerate the other night that she thought she was really falling for him.

Riley walked past a group of cheerleaders and they all gave her mean glares. She brushed them off until one of them uttered the word, "slut". Riley turned around and threw her arms up in defense.

"What the fuck?" She yelled to her, causing the entire group to jump back. Peyton grabbed Riley's arm and led her to the girls' bathroom, Riley started to pace and felt her eyes begin to water, "What the hell is wrong with them?"

Peyton sighed and looked down at the ground, "I don't know how to tell you this," she said quietly.

Riley stopped pacing, "Tell me what?" She asked.

"Nathan kind of told everyone that," Peyton began, but then stopped, "Were you with Nathan last night?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, we had this big talk about my mom and shit…Why?"

"Did you guys do anything?" Peyton asked apprehensively.

Riley looked down at her nails nervously, "We kissed…" She said and then looked up at Peyton, "What did Nathan tell everyone?"

"Nathan told everyone that you guys had sex," Peyton said sadly; she watched as Riley leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.

Riley pounded her forehead lightly against her knees and then leaned her head back, "I trusted him," she said; her voice raspy, "I thought that he was different…"

"I'm sorry," Peyton said sympathetically as she sat down beside Riley, "That's what happens when you get involved with Nathan."

Riley snorted, "Experience?"

"Unfortunately," Peyton said as she looked down at the ground.

"I should've known," Riley said mainly to herself, "My instincts were telling me one thing, and my brain was saying something else."

Riley got up and Peyton followed her, "Are you going to be okay?"

"No," Riley sighed and then walked out of the bathroom.

**xxx**

Lucas walked down the hall and saw Riley coming towards him. He could see the tears streaming down her face. Lucas pulled her into his arms and hugged her like only a best friend could.

"I heard about what happened," Lucas said softly, "I am…I'm so sorry Riley."

Riley sobbed softly as the two of them hugged in the middle of the hallway, "I don't want to be known as the slut of Tree Hill, Luke…"

"I know you don't," Lucas whispered, "It'll be okay…"

Riley looked up at him and shook her head, "No it won't…I thought that moving would make everything better, but it hasn't!"

Brooke walked out of a class room and saw the two of them hugging; she glared and crossed her arms, "First me, then Peyton, and then Riley," she said coldly, "You just don't waste time do you?" She asked and then walked out of the school.

Riley looked up at Lucas as the hug broke, "I'll be right back," Riley said and then walked out of the school and followed Brooke, "You're fucking unbelievable you know that right?" Riley screamed.

Brooke turned around and rolled her eyes, "Spare me the whole 'we're just friends' thing, because I don't want to hear it," she said, "You told me to tell him that I loved him, and now you two are all over each other?" Brooke spat, "Fuck that!"

"Did you hear the rumors?" Riley yelled.

Brooke nodded her head slowly and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I know they're not true…"

"Well you know what? About a million other people think they are," Riley stated, "Lucas was hugging me because he was being a friend…Unlike you!"

Brooke scoffed, "This is high school babe," she pointed out, "Do you think there aren't going to be rumors?"

"I just expected you to stand up for me," Riley said softly.

Brooke sighed, "I have! Really, I have been sticking up for you," she said, "I can't be Peyton for you," she added sarcastically.

"I never asked you to be," Riley shot back through gritted teeth, and then walked away.

**xxx**

Riley walked into the weight room and saw Nathan lifting weights; she turned off the music that was playing and he looked up at her.

"Hey," Nathan said casually.

Riley crossed her arms, "What stunt are you trying to pull?" She asked.

"It's guy stuff," Nathan said, brushing it off, "You just need to relax…"

Riley laughed sarcastically, "Relax?" She repeated, "You basically fucked over my reputation! You know, I thought you were actually something else…But you're just like every other mindless jock whose parents don't love him!" She screamed.

Nathan stood up abruptly, "You have no idea what you're talking about!" He exclaimed.

"You are pathetic excuse for a guy," Riley said coldly, "And I wish that I never would've met you, or kissed you!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I had to tell the guys something, I mean…What did you expect me to tell them?"

"The truth," Riley stated, "God Nathan," she said and then walked out of the room.

**xxx**

Brooke walked into Whitey's house and into Riley's room; Riley was lying on her bed looking up at ceiling. Brooke knocked on the door and walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Did Whitey let you in?" Riley asked in a monotone.

Brooke set the coffee down on Riley's vanity, "Yeah…"

"I'll remind him to not answer the door next time," Riley said coldly.

"I know that you're pissed," Brooke said as she stood there uncomfortably, "But…I've never had a friend who's had a big rumor about them, usually people are always talking about me…"

Riley sat up and looked at Brooke, "I just expected more from you Brooke."

"I know," Brooke said sadly, "And the thing is…I don't expect much from me, and neither does anybody else."

Riley stood up and hugged Brooke, "I'm sorry for getting pissed it's just…"

"I know," Brooke said as she hugged Riley back, "I'm sorry for not sticking up for you when I should have."

The hug broke and Riley smiled, "Shit happens…"

Brooke smiled, "Still friends?"

"Still friends," Riley said.

Brooke had left hours later, and Riley sat in her room and drew some sketches on a piece of paper. Whitey walked into Riley's room and cleared his throat; Riley looked up at him and smiled, "What's up?" Riley asked.

"Should be asking you the same thing," White said, "I heard the guys talking at practice today…And Nathan seemed like somebody had hit him with a stick."

Riley laughed, "Well somebody should…"

"You can either tell me what happened," Whitey began, "Or I can just tell you that I already know."

Riley sighed, "Nathan made up some rumors about me and him…"

"Oh," Whitey said as he rubbed his eyes, "Nathan's an ass of a kid, and it's partly because of his father," he began.

Riley rolled her eyes, "That makes no excuse for what he did to me."

"I know," Whitey said, "And believe me I made him run extra at practice…"

"Wait," Riley said, "How long have you known about the rumor?"

Whitey laughed, "Since this morning…I heard some of those god awful cheerleaders talking about it."

"Ewe," Riley said, "Cheerleaders…"

Whitey smiled and patted Riley's knee, "You're one hell of a girl," he said and then walked out of Riley's room.

The rain beat against Riley's window and she looked at her digital clock; it read 2:30 AM. Riley rolled over and got out of bed; she saw somebody at the door. Apprehensively she opened the door and saw the person she feared standing there.

"Hey Ri," he said with a crooked grin.

Riley looked at him in disbelief, "Mike?"

"You know," Mike said, "I always imagined that look on your face…"

Riley felt like she was about to choke, "How'd you find me?"

"We had a deal," Mike said, "Did you think you were just going to leave and get out of our agreement?"

**Read and Review.**


End file.
